In general, there are many cases in which a gap formed between two spaced subjects has to be filled. There are also many cases in which it is necessary that the two spaced subjects be fixed by filling the gap.
For example, an electrode assembly generally has a smaller size than a cylindrical can when the electrode assembly is accommodated in the cylindrical can to manufacture a battery. Thus, a gap is formed between the electrode assembly and an internal wall of the can. In this case, the electrode assembly accommodated in the can may move inside the can due to an external vibration or impact. The movement of the electrode assembly may cause problems such as an increase in internal resistivity and damage to an electrode tab in the battery, thereby significantly reducing the performance of the battery. Accordingly, it is necessary to fill the gap and fix the electrode assembly.